Jean-Guy Robiechauld
Lt.' Jean-Guy Robiechauld' was a veteran soldier of the Canadian forces as he served in the First World War. History On the first mission of the Canadian Campaign, Robiechauld and his squad of the Agryll and Sutherlands Highlanders of Canada is to take out German air defensive guns and take back the hill the Germans retreated to. As their convoy moves through a town, their convoy is attacked, as they clear out the town of enemy forces they move up through the hill but then they are attacked by Panzerschreck fire. Which causes Lt. Robiechauld and his squad to abandon their ditched "kangaroo" troop carrier and press on forward on foot. After they take out the air defenses, Lt. Robiechauld berates Pte. Leslie Baron for not participating in combat that much, which causes much dissension between the two. But Baron talks back saying that their new orders are to take an industrial area near by, and they soon face a major force of German troops that were in the area already. After clearing the area, they have new orders and are to stop German forces from coming to the area and taking it back. After intense fighting, they are now pinned down by a Panzer IV, but is quickly destroyed by a captured Panzerschreck. Soon, when a Tiger comes in, Lt. Robichauld orders Sgt. Jonathan Callard and Pte. Cole to take the tank down. Pte. Cole successfully takes down the Tiger with a Satchel Charge and thus ends the mission. After successfully taking the area, Robiechauld and his squad are now to move through a forested area and take the Laison River so that Canadian reinforcements can move through. After ferocious fighting in the forest and destroying Anti-Tank positions holding the convoy. After berating Baron again, they now have to take major key houses the Germans are using as Headquarters, with Cole being their point, they successfully taken the Laison River; Lt. Robiechauld soon compliments Cole for good fighting. Soon after, his squad is to find out that they are missing a tank crew, and Robiechauld and his squad goes on a rescue op. But without Baron, as Robiechald somewhat harshly sent to Mount Ormel to replace the dead Polish radio operator. After intense fight through town, they move into a cafe and uses it as a bunker, Pte. Kyle Peterson is surprised by this action as Robichauld explains that they are taking the town. After they are overwhelmed by the impeding enemy and pinned down by a King Tiger, they move into a German fuel depot underneath the King Tiger, they plant charges on the oil barrels, but Callard is killed when successfully defusing a defective charge that exploded, saving Robiechauld and his squad. After the battle, Robiechauld is planning to put Callard in for the Victoria Cross and Cole in for a promotion to Corporal. Soon they press on forward and arrived to Mount Ormel and saved the Polish from losing it. As Lt. Robiechauld and Maj. Stan "Papa Jack" Jackowicz have a small conversation at the base of the hill, he explains to Papa Jack that the Germans still had an optional escape route of that being Chambois. Personality and Appearence Robiechauld mainly used the Bren and Sten in the campaign and speaks with a thick Québecois accent. He ridicules Pte. Leslie Baron quite a bit due to him not participating in their engagements with the enemy (Similar to Sgt. Reznov's conflict with Pvt. Chernov). Robiechuald was a veteran of the First World War, and commands with great enthusiasm due to his experience, often boldly attacking and issuing suicidal orders. He does not seem to care much about Baron's death, or he does not know about until he was informed by Papa Jack. Robiechauld has been seen with a tan beret, bandages, and for the most part, a helmet with netting on his head throughout the campaign. He wears the standard Canadian uniform with the addition with a dark brown or maroon vest. He also has mild facial hair with a mustache. Trivia *In the opening cutscene of "The Corridor of Death", one can see Robiechauld frowning just when Baron briefly stands up to him. *Unlike Reznov in Call of Duty: World At War there is no evidence that Robiechauld actually cared for Baron like Reznov did for Chernov. *He is the only Character in entire Call of Duty series to have participated in World War I. *He is 47 at the time of Call of Duty 3. *In the French version of the game, he is 42 and he's named Robichaud. *He is the second oldest character in the Call of Duty series, the oldest being Major Stan Jackowicz, who was born in 1894. References Category:Call of Duty 3 Characters